Ouvir estrelas
by Lady Bee
Summary: Amai para entendê-las! Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido capaz de ouvir e de entender estrelas!" Oneshot Draco/Ginny.


_"Ora (direis) ouvir estrelas! Certo  
Perdeste o senso!" E eu vos direi, no entanto,  
Que, para ouvi-las, muita vez desperto  
E abro as janelas, pálido de espanto..._

_E conversamos toda a noite, enquanto  
A via láctea, como um pálio aberto,  
Cintila. E, ao vir do sol, saudoso e em pranto,  
Inda as procuro pelo céu deserto._

Direis agora: "Tresloucado amigo!  
Que conversas com elas? Que sentido  
Tem o que dizem, quando estão contigo?"

E eu vos direi: "Amai para entendê-las!  
Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido  
Capaz de ouvir e de entender estrelas."

_Olavo Bilac_

_**Tonight the sky above  
Reminds me of you, love  
Walking through wintertime  
Where the stars all shine  
The angel on the stairs  
Will tell you I was there  
Under the front porch light  
On a mystery night**_

O pedaço de cristal entre seus dedos brilhava intensamente, mesmo que a noite fosse escura o bastante para que não houvesse luz capaz de refletir na pedra. Ele olhou para o alto, a cabeça perturbada não conseguia captar a quietude dos astros. O céu não tinha estrelas, isso o incomodava, principalmente quando ele estava tão habituado a ouvir sobre astros e destinos serem coisas inseparáveis. Talvez não houvesse futuro para ele.

Ele retirou de dentro da capa sua varinha, apontou-a para o cristal e com um feixe de luz azul gelo a pedra se desfez em minúsculos pedaços e se espalhou pelo céu. Não ia durar muito, nem seria como uma chuva de fogos de artifícios e meteoros, mas por um momento o céu teria estrelas cintilando sobre ele e então Draco Malfoy veria algum propósito em sua própria vida.

À medida que os fragmentos se dispersavam no firmamento ele virava as costas para encarar a imagem do antigo castelo que agora estava sendo reconstruído. Nunca pensou que passaria por aquilo, mas a verdade é que sentia vergonha de si e tudo o que aprendeu durante uma vida. Admitir que todos sempre estiveram certos, coisa que no fundo ele sempre soube, mas o que ele poderia ter feito?

Escombros por todo canto. Era sobre isso o que se tratava uma guerra. Não havia exatamente um lado vencedor. Alguém sempre perdia alguma coisa no caminho e ele se perdeu no meio de tudo aquilo. Sentia-se cansado, mesmo sabendo que sobre seus ombros não pesavam mais as acusações de crimes impronunciáveis. Algo havia se quebrado dentro dele, como o cristal transformado em poeira de estrelas, mas dentro de Draco o céu continuava escuro e vazio.

Chamas saíram do meio das sombras imponentes do castelo. Alguém seguindo suas estrelas falsas, na esperança de que fossem estrelas cadentes, prontas para realizarem pedidos. Ele não queria ser visto daquela maneira, com o remorso estampado na cara como se fosse qualquer criminoso com consciência. Era arrogante e orgulhoso de mais para se considerar um criminoso quando nem a lei o fazia, mas no fundo, sua consciência martelava.

A distância alguém girava com os braços abertos e o rosto virado para o céu. Ele observou aquilo com atenção e querendo se sentir tão livre quanto aquela pessoa. Os últimos fragmentos de cristal se desfaziam no alto e ele se viu na obrigação de falar a verdade para quem quer que fosse a pessoas que estava se iludindo com aquelas falsas estrelas.

- Elas não são de verdade. – ele disse alto para que a pessoa ouvisse.

- É claro que são! Tem que ser! São estrelas! – era uma garota. Uma garota de cabelos flamejantes. Ele torceu o nariz quando constatou. De todas as pessoas no mundo, tinha que ser uma Weasley. Não se deixou abater, substitui a sinceridade por um ar pretensioso, lançou um sorriso sarcástico e falou para ela.

- Não são estrelas, são cacos de cristal. – soou pretensioso – Eu mesmo estilhacei o cristal. Pode me chamar de artesão de estrelas.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada que preencheu o ar ao redor deles, Draco sentiu-se mais aquecido naquele instante, quando ouviu um riso feito de cristal.

- Você nunca vai deixar de ser convencido, não é? – ela perguntou dando de ombros – Não importa, ao menos você é capaz de fazer coisas bonitas, Draco Malfoy.

- Não me confunda com o Potter. Não sou uma pessoa tão romântica a ponto de merecer esse tipo de comentário infantil, ainda mais vindo de você. – ela riu da face colérica que ele lançou a ela.

- Será? – ela questionou como uma criança prestes a fazer uma travessura – Não importa, como eu já disse. Obrigada pelas estrelas.

- Eu não as fiz pra você e depois eu que sou convencido. – ele deu as costas a ela.

- Não, você não fez, mas eu as vejo da mesma maneira. Eu olhei para o céu e não vi nenhuma esta noite, eu não precisava deste silêncio incômodo pra me lembrar que acabei de acordar de um pesadelo. – ela disse simplesmente.

- A guerra foi de mais pra uma garotinha como você? – ele tentou debochar.

- E não foi pra você também? – ela rebateu num tom levemente indignado. – Eu perdi meu irmão nela, perdi amigos, e você? Todos perdem alguma coisa numa guerra. – ela só recebeu silêncio em resposta. Draco olhou para cima, observando os pontos fracos de luz se apagar um a um. – Eu estava precisando de um motivo idiota pra rir um pouco e você, sem querer me deu esse motivo.

- Está me chamando de idiota, Weasley? – ele perguntou indignado com a ousadia dela. Ela gargalhou outra vez.

- Não. Eu estou agradecendo por ter feito suas estrelas de cristal, Sr. Artesão, mesmo que não sejam para mim. – ela respondeu sorrindo para ele.

- Você é estranha. – Draco resmungou.

- Por que mesmo? – ela olhou para ele com seus grandes olhos castanhos cheios de curiosidade e deboche. Ele resmungou.

- Resposta muito óbvia, garota. – ele respondeu mal humorado – Eu sou Malfoy, você é Weasley. Você supostamente deveria me repudiar mais do que ao inferno ao invés de estar falando bobagens aqui, como se eu fosse aquela lunática da Lovegood ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Essa história de rivalidade entre famílias... – ela disse sorrindo – É um pouquinho fora de moda, não acha? Capuleto, Montéquio, Weasley, Malfoy, isso era inovação à pelo menos uns quinhentos anos atrás, ou seja, quando minha tia avó era virgem e adolescente. Se bem que... Virgem ela ainda pode ser. – diante daquele comentário ele não conseguiu conter a risada.

- Seu namoradinho irritante da testa rachada te deixa ficar andando por ai sem companhia? Mesmo sabendo que tem um Malfoy a solta no campus? – Draco provocou, ainda rindo do comentário.

- Ele não é meu namorado, já que nós oficialmente não reatamos, e mesmo que fosse eu não sou obrigada a pedir aprovação dele pra tudo que eu faço. – ela disse empinando o nariz.

- Cavalo. – Draco falou decidido e Ginny olhou para ele sem entender – Aposto que seu patrono é um cavalo.

- Como sabe? – ela ficou espantada.

- Aposto que nunca viu um cavalo arisco. Não há nada que possa domar um bicho assim, é impossível controlá-lo totalmente. O cavalo só aceita alguém a quem possa respeitar. Um cavalo arisco não tem cavaleiro, tem cúmplice. – ele disse dando de ombros – Você simplesmente não pode ser domada e sinceramente, Potter está muito longe de conseguir impor qualquer respeito sobre uma mulher.

- E você pode? – ela perguntou num tom desafiador.

- Você com certeza vai morrer se perguntando isso. – ele sorriu malicioso e ela estreitou os olhos.

- Esqueça. De qualquer forma, eu não me considero um animal nesta história. – ela o encarou desafiador – Eu prefiro ser a amazona e comandar o cavalo num simples movimento de pernas. – Draco sentiu a garganta secar. A garota definitivamente sabia brincar com fogo.

- Não tente plantar imagens na minha mente, Weasley. Você pode não gostar do resultado. – ele disse tentando ignorar que a idéia tinha seu mérito.

- Foi você quem começou com os cavalos. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- E você me pareceu bem interessada. – ele retrucou lançando um olhar de superioridade.

- E você deve ser do tipo que fala de mais. Sabia que para os trouxas, propaganda enganosa é crime? – ela desdenhou e ele trincou os dentes, enlaçando-a pela cintura em seguida e puxando para si.

- Vou te mostrar a propaganda enganosa. – ele rosnou antes de silenciar a boca dela num beijo fogoso e selvagem, enquanto segurava-a pelos cabelos da nuca. Os dedos dela se perderam entre os fios de cabelo loiro, puxando-os e às vezes arranhando seu couro cabeludo. Draco se deixou levar pelo momento, sem nem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo, ou com quem. – Quem faz propaganda enganosa, Weasley? – ele perguntou arfando.

- Com certeza há potencial. – ela disse sem fôlego, sorrindo maliciosa para ele – E eu consegui dobrar você direitinho. Acho que sou uma boa amazona no fim das contas. – ela gargalhou deixando-o irritado. Draco colou o corpo dela junto ao seu, puxou os cabelos da nuca dela com mais força, provocando gemidos.

- Eu não sou seu animal, eu não sou um cavalo pra ser domado, ouviu?! – ele perguntou ríspido, mas não deu tempo a ela para responder. Ele a beijou mais uma vez, feroz e sem o menor cuidado, sendo correspondido por ela com o mesmo entusiasmo. Separaram-se outra vez – Melhor sair daqui, garota. Eu não vou cometer uma loucura essa noite, muito menos a céu aberto, com a namoradinha do Potter. Eu ainda quero manter o depoimento dele ao meu favor. – Draco a soltou caminhando na direção oposta a ela, rumo ao castelo.

Sendo sincero pela primeira vez na vida, ele sentiu o fogo do inferno tocar seu corpo naquela noite. Pecados são coisas misteriosas, que assumem formas inesperadas e acabam corroendo sua sanidade aos poucos. Draco nunca havia sequer olhado para ela, nem sabia seu primeiro nome, mas ela estava ao lado dele, tentando-o.

Morrer nunca lhe pareceu tão fácil, a garota Weasley estava convidando-o a se atirar de cabeça no outro mundo, sem direito de defesa. Se descobrissem... Se descobrissem ele iria pro inferno dizendo que valeu a pena.

Ele voltou para o dormitório de Sonserina, tentando não pensar em fogo, estrelas e cavalos. Ele voltou para o seu mundo restrito e seguro, onde não havia espaço para uma Weasley, ou para beijos clandestinos à meia-noite.

_**I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back ? **__**Could I get you off my mind  
This time**_

Na manhã seguinte ele a viu passando no meio do salão de refeições, caminhando em direção à mesa onde seus amigos a esperavam. Ele notou como ela tentou desviar os olhos do lugar onde ele estava, reparou também que as bochechas não alteraram a cor e que ela parecia tão normal quanto em qualquer outro dia. Mas ela não era a mesma Weasley de sempre, não para ele, que havia sentido a textura dos fios ruivos entre seus dedos e o sabor dos lábios dela contra os seus.

Ela jamais seria a mesma Weasley de sempre outra vez.

Ele tentou não se lembrar dos sonhos que teve com uma garota ruiva, cavalgando um cavalo castanho com seus braços abertos. Ela estava devidamente vestida, mas a imaginação dele conseguia traçar cada músculo das pernas dela, se contraindo e relaxando, domando o animal abaixo de si. Imaginou como seria sentir o trabalho destes mesmos músculos enlaçando-o pelo quadril, ou como os seios dela subiam e desciam quando a respiração estava descompassada.

Ela lançou a ele um olhar furtivo e quando desviou seus olhos rapidamente para o prato de comida Draco notou o sorriso zombeteiro e insinuante que ela deixou escapar. Tentou se convencer que a garota que estava ao lado dela, seja lá quem fosse, devia ter dito algo engraçado para justificar aquilo.

Naquele dia Draco notou quantas vezes eles se esbarravam pelo corredor, mesmo que o caminho fosse o mesmo de sempre. Ele nunca a via completamente, apenas via de relance a trança vermelha chicoteando, ou um sorriso inconfundível passar por ele, ou uma risada familiar que atingia seus ouvidos. Mas ele nunca a via por completo.

As aulas de astronomia foram canceladas porque a professora havia se ferido na batalha e não tinha recebido alta ainda. Ele encarou aquilo como uma benção. O observatório estava vazio e esta noite havia muitas estrelas no céu. Tentou reconhecer algumas constelações numa tentativa de se distrair do mundo a sua volta. Ouviu vagamente o som da porta se abrindo, alguém para perturbar sua paz momentânea.

Ele se virou para encarar o visitante indesejado e se deparou com ela. Tentações e pecados possuem o dom da persistência.

- Já é tarde, Weasley. – ele disse tentando desviar sua atenção dela – Hora de criança estar na cama. - Ela o ignorou.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou desviando o assunto.

- Nada que lhe interesse. – ele respondeu mal educado e ela foi paciente.

- Se não me interessasse eu não teria me preocupado em perguntar, teria? – ela questionou enquanto se aproximava dele. Draco deu de ombros.

- Estou ouvindo estrelas. – ele respondeu simplesmente e ela se sentou ao lado dele.

- E o que elas dizem? – Ginny perguntou.

- O óbvio. – Draco respondeu enquanto se virava para encará-la duramente – Que você não devia estar aqui. – Ginny o ignorou.

- Seu nome é o nome de uma constelação, não é? – ela perguntou enquanto olhava para o céu – A constelação de Draco, posso vê-la daqui.

- Nomes de constelações e estrelas é uma tradição de família. – ele respondeu vendo que ela não o deixaria em paz.

- Eu me lembro de ver os nomes na tapeçaria da casa dos Black. O seu estava lá também. – ela disse.

- Qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou num tom baixo, sem olhá-la no rosto. Ginny sorriu.

- Me chamam de Ginny. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu não perguntei como te chamam, eu perguntei o seu nome. – ele disse sério.

- Ginevra. – ele sorriu um tanto incrédulo.

- Seu pai se chama Arthur e o seu nome é a versão italiana do nome Guinevere. – ele disse divertido – Bem sugestivo.

- Nunca gostei desse nome. – ela disse tentando não corar.

- Não devia dizer isso. – ele respondeu indiferente – É um nome bonito e que dificilmente seria imitado.

- Mas Guinevere não era uma mulher forte. – ela disse emburrada – Não era como Morgana, ou como a Donzela do Lago. Ela era só uma mulher mimada e frágil. – Draco voltou sua atenção para ela por um momento.

- Ela foi a esposa do rei Arthur. – Draco falou num tom firme – Acha mesmo que qualquer mulher nesta posição poderia se dar ao luxo de ser frágil? Além do mais, ela sempre esteve à cima de todos os outros. Ela nasceu para ser uma rainha enquanto todos a sua volta não passavam de homens bárbaros. – ele disse voltando a observar o céu – Considere este nome sinônimo para nobreza.

- Nunca ninguém me disse isso. – ela murmurou.

- Você nunca revelou seu nome para ninguém que não fosse da sua família. – ele respondeu – Prefere que pensem que seu nome é Virginia? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Por que não mentiu pra mim?

- Eu não sei. Acho que eu apenas quis que soubesse meu nome.

- Depois de ontem, eu jamais aceitaria chamar você de Virginia. – ele sorriu – Simplesmente não condiz com você.

- E o que condiz comigo? – ela desafiou num tom insolente.

- Estrelas, cavalos, Guinevere... – ele sorriu para ela ao pronunciar a ultima palavra – Por mais inacreditável que eu pudesse achar, você não condiz com o resto da sua família.

- Como?

- Seu irmão nasceu pra ser escudeiro do Santo Potter. – Draco debochou – Os gêmeos têm uma vocação natural para bobos da corte. Seu pai talvez se encaixasse como mago lunático e sua mãe como uma dama de companhia. Seus outros irmãos seriam prováveis sentinelas. – ele fez uma pausa – Você não se encaixa nisso, não leva o menor jeito para subordinação. Você está acima deles, Ginevra. – ela estremeceu ou ouvir o som de seu nome pronunciado por ele.

- Nessa sua analogia, Harry seria o rei Arthur? – ela o desafiou. Draco deu de ombros.

- Ele salvou o mundo bruxo usando uma varinha lendária. – Draco soltou uma risada amarga – É, acho que ele pode ser considerado como tal nesta linha de raciocínio.

- Então faz algum sentido que eu fique com ele. – ela respondeu sem ânimo. Draco sorriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu disse que Guinevere foi esposa dele, não que eles ficaram juntos e felizes para sempre. – ela o olhou espantada – Nunca te disseram que ela tinha um amante?

- Não. – ela sussurrou.

- Lancelot era o melhor amigo do rei, o melhor cavaleiro de seu tempo e foi amante dela por anos a fio, talvez o único homem que ela amou de verdade. – Draco respondeu com um tom de voz que ela não se lembrava de ter ouvido antes – Ele era filho de um rei, assim como ela. Foi criado pela Donzela do Lago para ser o melhor a serviço do rei. – Draco sorriu malicioso – E era um exímio domador de cavalos selvagens. – ela se irritou com o comentário e levantou de uma vez.

- Está debochando de mim e eu estou aqui dando ouvidos. – ela deu as costas a ele – Não quero mais saber dessas mentiras. – antes que ela pudesse ir embora, Draco a segurou pelo braço.

- Por que eu mentiria para você, Ginevra? – ele perguntou pacientemente.

- Provavelmente sim. Você é um Malfoy. – ela retorquiu, mas ele não fez qualquer menção de solta-la.

- Mesmo sendo um Malfoy eu não mentiria para uma rainha. – ele então a puxou de uma vez e capturou seus lábios com paixão.

_**The neon lights in bars  
And headlights from the cars  
Have started a symphony  
Inside of me  
The things I left behind  
Have melted in my mind  
And now there's a purity  
Inside of me**_

__Ele encarou as costas nuas dela, traçando desenhos invisíveis na pele exposta. Ginevra ressonava contra o tórax dele, alheia a qualquer coisa que pudesse estar acontecendo no mundo lá fora. Mentalmente, Draco se amaldiçoava.

Seu nome impunha a barreira das barreiras. Ele jamais seria digno dela. Seria caçado, atormentado e insultado por todos que por ventura desconfiassem daquela noite. E ainda era capaz de jurar que faria tudo aquilo de novo, mesmo que a miséria aguardasse por ele assim que os efeitos do orgasmo não fossem mais sentidos por seu corpo. Ela era como o ópio.

Tocar uma rainha era considerado o pior dos crimes e ele sabia que para a família dela e principalmente para Potter aquilo era digno de pena de morte. Ele ignorou tudo isso, ele apenas cedeu aos desejos de ambos e foi feliz por ínfimos instantes. Ele era Lancelot condenado, ela era Guinevere, a traidora.

Anos mais tarde ele se pegou lembrando-se da torre de astronomia e das estrelas falsas que ele havia feito com um pedaço de cristal. Lembrou dos cavalos selvagens e de uma amazona de cabelos cor de fogo que o domou de uma maneira que ele não julgava possível. A esta altura, Ginevra estava casada com Potter e era considerada por muitas outras mulheres um exemplo em vários aspectos.

Mas ninguém jamais conheceria aquela mulher de cabelos ruivos como ele conheceu. A meia luz, numa noite escura e estrelada, como tantas outras depois daquela, ela foi a rainha do mundo dele. Morreria negando, mas ele teria movido o mundo se ela pedisse. Quando ela se casou ele chegou a pensar num meio de tirá-la daquele altar e fugir para qualquer lugar onde não existisse um Harry Potter.

Se Draco não podia tê-la para si, ao menos guardou a lembrança de noites proibidas e raiva o bastante para poder despejar contra o marido dela por toda a vida.

O fogo diante dele se tornou verde esmeralda. Ele observou com cuidado a figura delgada e pálida sair de dentro das chamas como já havia feito tantas outras vezes. Ginevra deixou à lareira e foi até ele, abraçando-o forte e esperando o beijo de boas vindas. Se ele não podia tê-la ao menos se contentava com noites proibidas.

Eles se beijaram como tantas outras vezes, se despiram, acariciaram de maneira lasciva, se renderam, se prenderam, esqueceram do mundo num grito rouco, abafado contra a pele nua enquanto mãos prendiam cabelos e pernas se entrelaçavam até que o dia se aproximasse e fosse novamente hora de partir.

Como Guinevere fez tantas vezes com seu Lancelot, Ginevra usava o manto da noite para se permitir um amor inatingível como as estrelas.

Ele deixou a cama e caminhou em direção à janela aberta, contemplando o céu estrelado enquanto seus pensamentos continuavam conturbados.

- Você ainda as ouve? – Ginevra perguntou com sua voz languida.

- O tempo todo. – ele respondeu desanimado.

- Quando nos encontramos a primeira vez você estava fazendo estrelas e depois passou a conversar com elas. – Ginny sorriu – O que elas estão te dizendo hoje?

- As mesmas coisas óbvias de sempre. – ele deu de ombros – Que você não deveria estar aqui e que eu, mesmo ouvindo-as, prefiro ignorar o que dizem por sua causa.

- Oh! Sou mais convincente que as estrelas? – Ginny perguntou divertida.

- Você sempre foi mais convincente do que elas. Você sempre foi uma supernova enquanto elas não passam de pequenos pontos de luz.

- Eu sempre quis entendê-las como você. – ela disse enquanto o abraçava.

- _"Amai para entendê-las! Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido capaz de ouvir e de entender estrelas." – _ele então a beijou como sempre fez. Amando e ouvindo estrelas.__

_**I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back ? Could I get you off my mind  
This time**_

_**Nota da Autora: Pois é. Deu vontade de escrever uma oneshot bonitinha. A música do capítulo é This Time, da trilha sonora do filme Sons do Coração (August Rush) e o poema inicial é de Olavo Bilac. Mesmo não sendo um dos meus poetas favoritos, considero este poema um dos melhores já escritos por ele e um pouco de parnasianismo pareceu condizente com Guinevere e Lancelot. Gente! Minha primeira fic com classificação T! Isso é quase um milagre, nem um lemon (não que isso seja uma coisa boa, foi pura falta de inspiração mesmo)!**_

_**Leiam e comentem. Comentar não tem contra indicação, é receita natural, bem gostoso e não faz mal.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


End file.
